


as luck would have it

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Snowed In, femtropebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.” Rosa leaned in more. “I think we should make out and then we can…cuddle.”</p>
<p>She forced herself not to be so sarcastic on the last word.</p>
<p>Amy’s eyes lit up. “Really?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as luck would have it

“…I guess we can count ourselves lucky that we found this cabin, I mean if we hadn’t there could have been serious frostbite going on and hypothermia and…”

Rosa grunted between Amy’s rambling, mostly focused on digging through the cabinets of the cabin they had found in the woods as they were trying to make it back to the main lodge where the rest of the squad was holed up.

They might have made it back to the lodge had the blizzard outside not been so severe and forced them into the cabin for shelter.

Her search only yielded cans of peaches which admittedly would be better than nothing, picking them up and setting them down on the table in the living room as Amy finished getting a fire going.

“There. Practically cozy.” The smile on Amy’s face was more forced than her usual one and Rosa could see the shivers still running through her.

She tilted her head when she spotted the cans, “Oh you found food, that’s peachy! See what I did there?”

This time Amy was grinning widely and Rosa shook her head, ducking her own head to hide the smallest smile that formed.

At least Amy was in her perky mood again, it had been strange to see the drop of it in lieu of the cold.

“How are we going to open them though…I suppose there must be a can opener somewhere…” Amy trailed off to start walking towards the kitchen but was stopped by the jagged sound of sharp metal hitting metal.

“Couldn’t find one.” Came Rosa’s deadpan voice.

She turned to look over to see Rosa stabbing the cans with a knife that she had seemingly pulled from nowhere.

“Or we could do that, it’s…resourceful.” She nodded her head; mostly to herself because Rosa was busy still stabbing at the can to get it open.

“There.” Rosa thrust the can in Amy’s direction. “Dinner.”

She heard the quiet thanks right before she began opening the other can.

Fire cracked and popped, filling the silences as they ate their impromptu dinner. From the corner of her eye Rosa could see Amy practically bouncing in an attempt to find a conversation to fill the silence.

Sure enough a moment later Amy spoke. “You know this is Jake’s fault, I mean, obviously it’s the weather’s too but he is the one who wanted to do skiing for a team building. Okay that wasn’t such a bad idea but wow this backfired what with the lift breaking down and then the storm and then-”

“I get it. I was there.” Rosa cut her off.

“Right. Of course.”

Rosa stamped down the urge to sigh at the awkward smile Amy gave her that usually came when she was worried about what Rosa was thinking about her. For a cop Amy certainly wore her emotions on her sleeve though that could be said about most of their department.

Truthfully Rosa liked it because it gave her easy access to understand what was going on with Amy.

“Sooo…” Amy drawled on, “I think I spotted some board games in that cupboard, we could always play that or, um, cards?”

“Cards are fine.”

The room had warmed up enough that moving no longer felt stiff and Amy stood quickly and rushed to grab the cards and hurry back.

“Hopefully they have a whole a deck, would be horrible to play without one.” Without even asking she began dealing the cards.

“What are we playing?”

“Poker.” Amy paused in her dealing. “Though if Jake were here I’m sure he’d insist on Strip Poker.”

Rosa huffed in quiet laughter. “Probably offer to share body warmth later on.”

“Oh yeah, he totally would, though that isn’t a bad idea when night falls, I saw blankets over there but it’s probably going to get a lot colder. Cuddling together would be the smart thing to do.”

Rosa raised an eyebrow. “Cuddling?”

Amy’s mouth opened and closed quickly as she backtracked. “I meant huddling. Huddling would be a smart thing to do.”

“No you didn’t.” Rosa leaned in a bit more. “You’re flushed, and not the embarrassed kind of flush when you accidently slip up in a word but when you meant something.”

Amy squeaked. “There’s no way you could possibly know that.”

“Nope. But you just admitted it.”

“Can we drop this and forget it and never talk about it again?”

For a second Rosa was going to let it go, move on from the conversation like Amy wanted except now the idea was in her head and she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about at least kissing Amy before. If only to stop the babbling.

Amy was certainly attractive despite her insistence on pant suits and rules.

“No.” Rosa leaned in more. “I think we should make out and then we can…cuddle.”

She forced herself not to be so sarcastic on the last word.

Amy’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Can we not ever mention this to Jake?”

“Deal.”

Amy closed the distance between them enthusiastically, tasting of the sweet sugary syrup that the peaches had been sitting in and some granola she must have been eating before the storm.

It was awkward with them both bundled up in coats and glove, the lack of skin on skin when Rosa slipped her hand behind Amy’s neck to angle her better was a little offsetting but it was far from bad.

“Oh man, that was…something.” Amy’s face was flush from lack of air, barely visible in the firelight which made Rosa wish they had found a better cabin with working lighting and far warmer than this one but there was always next time.

“I mean by something it was good, really good, you’re good at this-”

Rosa couldn’t help chuckling, “Not so bad yourself.”

Amy beamed at her and Rosa tugged Amy’s hair out of the confines of the bun she had it in, sliding her fingers through it and leaning in again.

When the morning came and the rest of the team found them curled into each other, Jake snapping a picture of them and Amy stuttering explanations, Rosa sidled up to Jake and threatened to break something important if he didn’t delete the picture, just not before having it sent to her first; a rare smile on her face when she glanced back over at Amy and wondering if she could have them stop by a hotel on the way home.

 


End file.
